Kiss Under the Mistletoe
by AlaskanQueen
Summary: This is Slash of Kon and Robin a.k.a. Superboy and Robin. I hope you enjoy      Please if you like it please suggest something for me to write.


It was Christmas time and everyone was celebrating. Bruce Wayne was throwing a party for the Justice League even some of the important people he knew were invited. And Dick was forcing me, Bart, and Kon to go to the party. Of course he didn't make the devil's child to go because 'He is too young to go to an adult party.' Stupid Damian, I hate him! Well right now Bart, Kon and I are hanging in my room till the party starts.

"Ugh! This suit is too stuffy!" Bart complained lying on my bed. Kon looked at me before turning back to the video game we were playing.

"You have to wear it for like two hours, stop complaining." I said un-pausing the game.

"But it sucks! Why is Dick making us go anyways! I mean the party if for adults and sure the league is invited but we are technically not in the league anymore!" Bart said walking in front of the TV, putting his hands on his hips.

"Dude move, and don't put your hands on your hips it makes you look like a girl." Kon said shooing Bart out of the way.

"No I don't want to be here! And you two shouldn't either." Bart said sitting himself in front of the TV.

"Dude, Cassie and Cissie are going to be there." I said hoping it would make Bart move out of the way.

"Cissie is going to be there! Dude! Why are we up here when we could be down there at the party?" Bart exclaimed jumping up and moving toward the door.

"The party starts in an hour so calm down," Kon said pressing the buttons on the control harshly.

"Dam, now what do I do for the next freaking hour!" Bart said collapsing on my bed again.

"Bart just play one of my Game Boys." I said to him as I attempted to kill Kon's character.

"Fine," Bart sighed grabbing one of my games and began to play.

After about forty-five minutes Kon beat me and Bart was bored out of his mind.

"Let's do something!" Bart said rolling of my bed and falling on top of me.

"Ha, dude get off!" I said pushing him off laughing.

"Boys! Get down here!" Bruce yelled up at us. Kon stood and walked towards the door while Bart helped me up. "Hurry up," Kon said smiling at us. I laughed as we walked down the stairs to see Wonder Girl and Arrowette.

"Hey boys," Cissie said waving to us but only looking at Bart.

"Hey, Cissie, Cassie." I said to them as I continued walking down the steps.

"Sup," Kon said walking with Bart down the steps after me. I hugged both of the girls before Bart and Kon got a chance to.

"No fair! I wanted a hug first!" Bart whined playfully smiling. Cissie punched Bart in the arm. We all laughed.

"All right the party started, go and have fun." Bruce said leaving us where we were standing.

"You guys want to go?" I asked them noting that Cissie was eyeing the mistletoe.

"Sure," Cassie said looking at Kon with hearts in her eyes.

0o0o0oO During the party…

I looked at my friends as the played pool and as we attempted to stay clear of the adults and away from the mistletoe. I saw Cassie and Cissie in the corner of the room holding some little green thing, 'Probably mistletoe. Great,' I looked at Bart as he failed another clear shot.

"Why can't I make a freaking shot!" Bart said collapsing in an arm chair in the corner of the room.

"Well your just stupid," Kon said quietly making sure I was the only who heard it and I couldn't help but smile.

"Nice, one." I said to him.

"Hey Bart! Look mistletoe!" Cissie said holding the small green plant above Bart's head. Bart looked up and kissed Cissie on the cheek before she could look back at him. She blushed and hurried away before Cassie stole the mistletoe from her.

"Hey Kon, you want to kiss me under the mistletoe?" she said looking up at him lovingly.

"Eh, mistletoe's not really my thing," he turned her down and began to rack the balls for another round of pool. She frowned at him and walked away toward Cissie. I smirked at the sight and began to play pool as well.

0o0o0oO After the Party

Bart and Cissie had left together arm in arm while Cassie left with sadness in her eyes because she never got a kiss for Kon.

"Ha, Cassie was pissed 'cause I didn't kiss her under the mistletoe." Kon said laughing as we walked up the stair to my room.

"Yeah, she wasn't too happy. And can I ask why you are still here," I asked turning around at the top of the stairs.

"Well let me tell you right now you're finally taller than me. Also I had some champagne and I really don't want to go home to an empty house. So let's go to your room," Kon said lifting me up bridal style and began walking down the hall to my room.

"Kon put me down! I don't like being carried!" I was trying hard not to yell at him while he kicked open my door and sat me on my bed.

"Tim I really… How do I put this… I kind of…" Kon kept stopping and starting trying to figure out his words. I sat next to him looking at him, watching him struggle.

"Kon just spit it out. What's up?" I turned looking into his blue eyes.

"I stole some mistletoe and well… Ok so you know how I go for girls and guys right?" he paused waiting for me to nod. "And well you don't like Cassie or really any girl at the moment, and you don't really know whether your bi or not. So I guess I'm trying to say maybe we could see, you could see if you like guys or girls." Kon's face was a bright shade of red as he looked at the mistletoe in his hands. I didn't say anything for a while I just thought about his words.

"Sure… I guess that's ok…" I felt my cheeks darken. 'Why am I blushing its just Kon, right? I don't have feelings for him. Do I?' I looked at him as he lifted the mistletoe above our heads.

"So I finally get a kiss under the mistletoe," Kon murmured before lightly putting his on mine. 'My first kiss and it's with Kon,' I thought as I regained my motor functions and finally kissed him back. A jolt of electricity ran through my body as Kon put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away for much needed air as Kon smiled down at me.

"How was it? From your expression it looks like you enjoyed." Kon laughed at the last part as he pulled me onto his lap. I looked up at him with a small smile on my lips. 'Maybe this is where I am supposed to be, with him.' I thought as I kissed him.

"I love you so much Tim." Kon said into my neck, nuzzling into me. I looked down into his blue eyes, searching. He looked back at me and kissed me softly. I moaned into his mouth as he bit down softly on my lip. I opened my mouth allowing his tongue into my mouth as he explored my mouth. I pulled away to kiss his neck. I trailed butterfly kisses from his jaw down his neck tell I felt him tense up when I kissed the crease of his neck where his neck met his shoulder. I couldn't help but smile into his neck as I began to softly bight, kiss, and suck on that part of his neck. "T-Tim... Ah…" Kon murmured trying to hold in the moan. I bit down hard on his soft spot making him claw at my back. I pulled away to smirk at him.

"No way are you going to be in charge of this," Kon stated pushing me down on my bed. I yelped as he forced his tongue into my slightly open mouth. 'I am not letting him win,' I wrestled his tongue but my inexperience was the end of my fighting. I felt Kon smile just a bit at my futile fighting. I knotted my hand in his curly hair pulling his face as close as I could get it to my face. My breath slowly leaving me as I kissed Kon, I pulled his face away for the air I needed. I saw Kon smiling down at me as I felt his hands trail down my chest. He pulled out of my grip and kissed my jaw trailing down to my neck as he fiddled with my jackets buttons. I shuttered at the feeling of his lips on my skin. He started to unbutton my shirt making me gasp. I felt him smirk and suddenly bite down on a soft spot of my neck. "Nngh" I tried to hold in the moan he had caused. He continued to bit on my neck and suck, 'I'm probably going to have a hickey now. Great,' I let out a soft moan as he licked my neck. I shuttered as he began moving down from my neck to my chest, leaving me numb with every kiss. I opened my eyes just a little right before Kon bit down on my nipple making moan loudly "Kon!" I gasped out as he teased me with his tongue.

He pulled away, "I don't want to go any farther. I'm sorry Tim; I just don't want you to hurt in the morning." He leaned up and kissed my hot face. "I love you." I looked up at him and kissed him back, "I love you too." I pulled him down next to me as I rolled over to lay my head on his now bare chest. "When did you take your shirt off," I asked pushing my self onto my elbows. He looked at me with his bright blue eyes, "I'm almost as fast a Impulse, but I really just took it off when I pushed you down on the bed." He smirked as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I guess you are pretty fast… I get why you didn't want to go any further." I murmured the last part more to myself than to him.

"Ha, well at least we can still cuddle." Kon said pulling me all the way on top of him. "Tell me you love me one last time before you fall asleep." Kon said as he pulled the blanket over us.

"I love you Kon." I said into his chest as sleep soon took over me.


End file.
